Gut Feeling
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Gibbs comes into work to find his Agents not themselves. And a gut feeling turns into more than he bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical morning at NCIS…well as typical a morning as it could be, given the occupants of the bull pen. Anthony DiNozzo looked more disheveled than usual while Ziva David was beaming from ear to ear. Timothy McGee seemed more spaced out than an astronaut and Abby Scuito was clearly out of place when she entered.

"Weekend reports people…" She clapped her hands and stood first at McGee's desk. After getting nothing more than a blank stare, she moved on. "Tony…weekend report…?"

Tony managed a yawn. "Nothing out of the ordinary…unless you count getting kicked out of Lucky Sevens club and getting drenched in the rain hailing down a cab…because my car got impounded…" He finished with a violent sneeze.

She leaned over and patted his head. "Aww…poor Tony."

"I usually slap him Abs…" Leroy Jethro Gibbs weaved his way through the traffic at the elevator and arrived into the bull pen with ease. "Weekend reports are gonna have to wait Abs…we got a case."

Ziva grabbed her things and stood up quickly. "Details?"

Gibbs was taken aback at her quick response and watched as Tony struggled to get up from his desk; sneezing incessantly. Then stared straight ahead to see McGee's eyes barely open.

"Hey!" He yelled out, in an attempt to wake up his Agents. But when even that didn't work, he reverted to plan B and slammed his fist on his desk. That was more effective. Tony snapped his head up and followed suit with Ziva. Timothy McGee was still a step slower but eventually grabbed his things as well. "That's better…and since I'd like to live past my first cup of coffee, I'm driving." He watched the three pile out of the bull pen and quickly pulled Abby aside. "What'd you get out of the reports?"

"You mean you really want to know?"

"Abs…"

"You wouldn't ask if you didn't…right. Well, nothing much. Tim wouldn't say a word, so I moved onto Tony. He said he'd gotten kicked out of a club and had to wave a cab in the pouring rain cuz his car got impounded….I didn't get to Ziva…"

"Find out more."

Abby scratched her head. "Uh…"

"Just do it Abs…gut feeling…." He pointed at her and picked up his pace to catch up with the team. The elevator descent was silent and Gibbs gut hadn't stopped turning. He fought back the urge to interrogate each of them about their weekend escapades but he'd made a rule for himself; to never get too involved in their personal affairs. After all, there was work to do…


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

McGee had very little to say this particular morning, but neither did Tony for that matter. Ziva on the other hand, couldn't resist the spot light and did her best to be the jokester of the group…but despite her efforts, nothing could break the dreary silence. Well, nothing except…

"Ow."

"Ow."

Tony continued on with his work and took the head slap in stride. Tim on the other hand, barely flinched at the assault. After an onslaught of sneezing, Tony approached him half heartedly. "What's up Probie…you almost looked like you enjoyed that head slap…"

"Whatever."

Tony blew his nose obnoxiously. "Don't turn into a valley girl on me McGee, had enough of those last night…"

"You two planning on working today? Or should I send you home?" Tony shrugged it off and threw up his hand in apology. Tim looked up in hope that his boss was serious. Gibbs read his expression like a book, and made a mental note to see about it later. "David…what'd you get out of the witness?"

"Saw very little I'm afraid, but was sure of one thing…a red ford pick up truck pulled out violently around 2:30am…"

"Which coincides with time of death Jethro…" Donald Mallard approached the group with a nod of his head. "Happy Monday everyone…"

Tony snapped a photo in his direction as his good morning while Tim barely acknowledged his presence. "Morning Doctor…" Ziva leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you two done?" Gibbs snapped a little fed up with the oddity of his team's actions.

Ducky almost blushed and nodded in agreement. "At first glance, COD is multiple gun shot wounds… …but I'll know more…"

"When you get him back…thanks Duck…" Gibbs turned to reexamine the crime scene and motioned for Ziva to come along. "See anything out of the ordinary?"

She peered around the scene for a few moments. "It's a playground…not the most common place to find a body…"

"Anything else?"

She paced towards the merry go round. "What is this thing?"

Gibbs tried to hide his smile. "No merry go rounds in Israel eh?"

"No…this…" She bent down and picked up an odd object from underneath it.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony slowly jogged over and pointed the camera at the object. But a violent sneeze interrupted him. "Oh hold it …re-take…okay got it…" he let the camera lay at his side and all three of them looked around for a few seconds.

"McGee!" Gibbs hollered and watched as Tim made his way over.

"Yeah boss?"

It was then, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva all peered at the object in her hand.

"What do you think McGee?"

He stared at it aimlessly for a few seconds before a familiar hand met the back of his head. "Evidence bag."

He nodded as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head and opened one for Ziva to place it in. "Not something you'd find on a playground in your day was it boss?"

Gibbs resisted the urge to give out another head slap. "Times they are a changing DiNozzo…time's they are a changing…"

* * *

The ride back to NCIS was just as quiet as the last one. Ziva gave up on trying to be the life of the party and concentrated hard on her driving. For neither Tony nor Tim to pipe up when she almost went the wrong direction down a one way, she knew something had to be wrong.

"You are both acting like a couple of worms that just got run over by a car after a rain storm..."

Tony and Tim exchanged glances. "Uh…I got nothing." He shrugged and reached for another Kleenex.

"What happened to you too? Friday night everything was punky dory, now _you_ are practically dying and McGee has said all of three words…"

Tim had tuned out of the conversation and stared aimlessly out the window. Tony responded like he had all day…he sneezed.

"Ah, you two are impossible. Fine…keep it from me. But Gibbs will find out."

Suddenly Tony became afraid, then reassured himself. "He won't pry Ziva…"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Trust me, I've worked for him longer than you, and come in hung over more times than you…he doesn't pry…its like a rule he hasn't shared with us yet or something."

"Well unless you want him to break one of his own rules, I suggest you two step it up on the case…before he's forced to pry."

Tony nudged McGee out of his trance. "Hear that McQuiet?"

"Yeah yeah."

Tony shrugged and patted his nose softly with the tissue. "It'll be fine…"

* * *

Gibbs made his way into autopsy with the same look of determination he always had.

"Whatchya got for me Duck?"

Ducky picked up his clip board. "Bled to death Jethro…out of wounds which at first would be mistaken for gun shot wounds but have now been narrowed down to punctures…most likely from that object you found…" He pointed to a few of the wounds and leaned back up. "It appears there was quite a struggle, a fight perhaps…then the victim was overpowered. From what I've been able to surmise, I'd say the tussled for a bit, all the while this object was used to puncture various areas…leading to his ultimate demise…"

"Is that all?" Gibbs managed a wry smile and stood by quietly.

Ducky nodded. "Quite…" But when Gibbs turned to leave he called him back. "I know this case came so early this morning, but I meant to ask how your date went this weekend?"

"When we catch him Duck…"

The Doctor put up his hand. "Oh fine, fine. Keep me in suspense then…"

* * *

"McGee!"

Tim looked up from his computer and hit a few buttons. "Petty Officer Clark Hanson…career engineer, set to ship out to the middle east in four days…stationed at Norfolk and no apparent connection the school the playground was located at…has no known priors…only beneficiary is Clark Hanson Senior…graduated with honors boss…nothing suspicious…"

"Since when did being a nerd not become suspicious?" Tony offered, still sniffling a bit.

But Tim didn't dignify his comment with an answer. "DiNozzo…"

Tony stood up slowly. "Hanson is in fact an owner of a 1987 Red Ford pick up…BOLO is out and next of kin has been notified…"

"Two others cooperated with the statement of the time the truck was heard pulling away. No one reports hearing a struggle or any other reason to go out and check the scene…" Ziva chimed in as well.

"The murder weapon?"

"Abby is on it…" he coughed a bit. "What's your gut telling you boss?"

Gibbs stared for a few moments, but chose not to dignify Tony's question with an answer either, and left the bull pen in stride.

* * *

"What do you got Abs?"

She turned to face him for a few seconds before pacing towards her lab table. "Which case?"

"The real one…"

"Uh…"

"The petty officer…"

"I just got the thing a half hour ago Gibbs…I can't work miracles."

He smiled. "Yes you can…now what else you got?"

"Nothing yet on Ziva…but Tony's story checks out so far. I was able to find the fair that drove him home. His car is still at the impound lot and from what I can see, he parked in a red zone…I don't know how many times I have to tell him not to park there. One time we…"

"Abs…"

"Sorry…I have an inside source checking on why he got booted out of the club…"

"Inside source?"

"My friend Loco…don't ask. He's a regular there…sometimes he DJ's for 'em. If he was there, he would for sure know…"

"What else?"

"Well Tim, he's an enigma."

"Tell me about it."

"From what I can tell, he didn't even leave his apartment. I have no hits on any credit cards or an ATM all weekend."

"Maybe he had cash already on him."

"Maybe, but this is McGee we're talking about. He uses credit on everything to rack up his credit score then pays it all off at the end of the month."

"Keep looking Abs…" He turned to leave quickly.

"Gibbs wait…why can't you just ask them?"

He stared back at her for a few seconds. "Cuz rules aren't made to be broken Abs…"

* * *

The minutes went by like hours and the bull pen was an eerie silent. Under normal circumstances Gibbs would be pleased, but not now. "McGee, with me."

Tim was confused but followed behind him slowly. Tony and Ziva simply exchanged glances and made their own assumptions as they watched them enter the elevator.

Gibbs quickly flipped the switch. "What is going on with you Tim?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"I will not have you working this case, unless it's your main focus."

Tim was staring at the ground until the last phrase. "I have given it all the focus I can…within a half hours time I found out more about Hanson than his own Mother knew about him…so don't tell me I'm not focusing…"

Gibbs almost took a step back at Tim's response. _Almost_. "Okay, what is going on? And if you say nothing, so help me…"

Tim took a deep breath and stood up tall. "Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Shorter update plot wise. But hope you enjoy it anyhow...More to come soon. Thanks and enjoy!

--

Gibbs lifted his hand to deliver a head slap but was stopped cold when Tim's hand lifted up to block it. "Not in the mood for abuse boss."

He was fuming but took a long deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "McGee…explain!"

It was a simple request and Tim was so surprised at his previous action that he shook his head. "I don't have to tell you. It's personal."

Gibbs took a step closer to him. "I can accept that…for now." He switched back on the power for a few seconds, then switched it off once more and turned to face him. "But let's be clear, I am your boss…and if something's going on with you that may affect your work. You tell me.."

McGee almost scoffed. "That's the only reason you'd want to know…" he trailed off as if insulting Gibbs intentions.

"Tim, I have a pretty strict rule about prying into my Agents affairs, and as far as I'm concerned, they are just that; personal. If you need someone to pour your heart out to, then fine, I can flip that switch, but inside these walls, I'm your boss…and my job is to keep my team safe. And I cant afford to have your mind off in space…"

McGee smiled at his attempt to relate. "I won't let that happen."

"Good." He reached for the switch and the rest of the elevator ride was silent. The two strode off the elevator stone faced and Gibbs pointed quickly at his other Agent. "DiNozzo, with me."

Tony stared at McGee for some hint on what was ahead, but none came. Not in time anyway. "Today DiNozzo!" He jogged into the elevator and stood up tall.

"So how's the boat coming along?"

Gibbs reached for the switch and watched as Tony let out a deep sigh.

"Worried about something Tony?"

"No boss…" he hunched over violently as a sneezing barrage began. "Just a little under the weather."

"You were fine Friday…"

"Yeah, well Saturday night was a different story all together. But I'll bounce back. Should be as good as gold by tomorrow…no sweat."

Gibbs stared at him in silence for what seemed like hours.

"I swear boss, by tomorrow I'll be fine…" Tony averted his gaze for a moment. "But that's not what this meeting is about is it?...Listen, I didn't see the red lines for the no parking zone I swear. It was dark and raining. And I plan on paying the full ticket as soon as I go pick it up."

"And…"

Tony scratched his head. "And?"

Gibbs stare came once more, only this time a little scarier.

"The club? Yeah well, that was just a big misunderstanding…" Tony watched as his stare continued to pierce him. "Okay sheesh, you're like cyclopse over there…" he cleared his throat. "I was talking up this chick…lady…and all of a sudden her boyfriend came strolling in. Well really not her boyfriend, her ex….anyway, she is very clear that she wants him to go, but he insists on staying. I then express that he needs to respect her wishes, and he responds by taking a swing. But you'd be proud boss, I fought like a pro…he was down for the count after the first strike. Unfortunately, the bouncer wasn't as impressed with my fighting skills and tossed me."

"Is that all?"

"No of course not, I got her number."

Gibbs reached behind his head and slapped him hard.

"You gotta stay out of those bars DiNozzo; they're gonna be the death of you."

Tony nodded and thought he was in the clear, but didn't see his boss reach for the switch. "I'll be more careful next time?" he posed it as a question, as if searching for what his boss wanted to hear. "I'll never go back there again?"

"You'll tell me what really happened."

Tony took a step back. "Boss, are you calling me a liar?"

Gibbs folded his arms in response.

"I resent that…I mean, sure I've been known to tell a fib here and there, and that whole undercover thing, well that was a special circumstance…frankly boss, I'm hurt."

"_Are _you lying?"

"Maybe a little." He tried to hide his smile. "But to be honest, I'd rather not share, it's personal."

Gibbs threw his hands up. "I can't keep you from running off at the mouth any more than I can keep a new born baby from crying…but when it comes to something personal you clam up, why is that?"

Tony shrugged and motioned towards the man standing across from him. "You tell me."

Gibbs slowly swallowed a dose of his own medicine as he reached for the switch. "We're not through here."

Tony nodded in understanding and motioned that his boss exit first. He sat down at his desk, partly satisfied with keeping the worst details of the night secret and partly afraid of what the consequences of keeping them secret would be.

Gibbs motioned for Ziva to enter his office next but she didn't miss a step as she followed behind him. Then reached for the switch before he had a chance. "What is going on?"

Gibbs smiled. "You tell me."

"I realize the two of them are acting a bit strange, but I have done nothing to deserve this interrogation."

"Maybe that's just it."

"What?"

"You've done nothing. If this were any other day you'd be aggravated by their behavior, but all you've been doing is making jokes. Explain that."

"I am happy." She said simply and let a smile fall across her face.

Gibbs looked her up and down. "You're in love?"

She nodded. "It was our third date, so I will not put the buggy in front of the horse."

"Good for you David…just a little piece of advice."

"What's that?"

"Don't get married."

Tony and McGee couldn't help but notice how swiftly his conversation with Ziva had ended, but they quickly brushed it off as Abby strode in with a smile. "Don't all praise me at once, but I know what that object is…"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Shorter update than yesterdays but slightly more plot development. Enjoy.

--

"It's a tusk."

Tony smothered his laugh with a sneeze. "A what?"

"Tusk…"

Gibbs reached for the bag. "An elephants?"

Abby nodded. "Tell him what's he's won!"

The team couldn't help but shake their heads at her comment and Gibbs even managed a small smile. "Anything else Abs?"

"Did you know that although both African elephant sexes have tusks, there are large differences in size and weight…typically, the male tusk has a larger circumference in relation to its length, is stouter, and is much heavier? Interestingly, some elephants are born without tusks….can you imagine being that baby elephant? Going off to school and all the other elephants pointing at him and laughing? Poor little guy."

"Abs…"

"Right sorry…obviously this is a not a full tusk. It was broken, leaving the sharpest end. Which Ducky is making casts of the puncture marks to confirm. I also tested for blood and anything else that would make sense and found…"

Gibbs stared. "And found…?"

She motioned that they follow her. "Sorry guys, we gotta do this down in my lab. The vibe in your office is very dark."

"Dark how?" Tony asked first, looking behind him for a possible head slap.

Abby shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't like it. Just come on…it's more fun when I can show you pictures."

They arrived at her lab in full force, well everyone but McGee who seemed to be lagging behind even more than usual. And if it weren't for a lead on the case, Gibbs may have dragged him by the ears.

"The blood I found matches the victims, and I was able to pull a butt load of prints off the tusk…guess the guy didn't think we'd find it. I'm running it now." She hit a few buttons "See isn't it more fun with pictures?"

"DiNozzo…"

"Start researching the recent ivory purchases in the country…"

"David…"

"Legal _and _illegal ivory purchases in the country…"

"McGee…"

Silence.

"McGee!"

"Help Tony and Ziva…"

Gibbs shook his head. "Go home."

Both Ziva and Tony had started out of the lab but turned back at the last two words.

"That an order boss?"

Gibbs came inches from his face. "Sure sounded like one to me."

McGee nodded and acted as though Gibbs was doing him a favor. Tony and Ziva stepped aside as he passed. "Boss…" He sneezed a few times. "Is he sick?"

"Not as sick as you're gonna be if you don't do what I asked."

Tony nodded and almost knocked over Ziva as he left. Gibbs paced towards Abby and took in a deep breath.

"Tell me more Abs."

Abby was still a bit shocked at the scene that just unfolded but complied none the less. "Um, nothing more on McGee and I'm running Tony's purchases now and…" Her dinger went off on cue as the report came up on the plasma. And before Abby had a chance to finish her key strokes, Gibbs was gone.

--

Timothy McGee was more startled than Gibbs expected when he came up behind him and snatched his car keys. "Not leaving yet McGee."

"What now? You gonna take my keys hostage till I tell you?"

It was then Gibbs gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me Tim."

McGee shook his head. "You can't help boss. Not this time."

Gibbs only stared as he watched tears well up in his Agents eyes. His hand still gripped on his shoulder. "Never claimed I could."

"Yeah but you're gonna try. You always do. But this time there's nothing anyone can do."

Gibbs started to piece it all together and now placed both his hands on Tim's shoulders. "You sick Tim?"

"Not me boss…"


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds as he registered his last words. "DiNozzo?"

Tim managed a smile. "Not this time boss."

Gibbs let out a sigh and only stared back at him as he awaited a response. He watched him shuffle his feet and swallow hard. "My Father."

"Bad?"

"Bad." Tim's reply was flat and he resisted the urge to grab his keys back and drive out of there.

"Take the rest of the day."

It was a simple request and one Tim had already accepted. He put his hand out for his keys and Gibbs slowly placed them inside. As he did, he kept his hand there and tightly clenched Tim's hand with his. "I'm here kid."

Tim nodded and slowly got into his car. Gibbs watched him drive away and let himself feel sorry for McGee. He'd been where he was and didn't wish it upon anyone. His phone rang after a few moments and he found himself back in the bullpen sooner than he would've liked.

"No you can't go home DiNozzo…"

Tony scratched his head. "How do you do that boss?"

"What?"

"Read my mind…" He finished with a violent cough.

"Some minds are easier to read than others…"

Tony was partly scared by that comment and decided to continue working. That was until his phone began to ring off the hook. He ignored the first few calls until he got glares from both Gibbs and Ziva. He flipped it open quickly and answered. "Listen, I'm working…" He tried to whisper and stood up to walk out of the office. "I am not talking about this right now…it's not a good time. I'm hanging up now…goodbye." He closed the phone and turned to find himself face to face with Gibbs.

"Crazy ex girlfriend?"

"You're not reading my mind right now are you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, I'm hoping you'll tell me what's going on so I don't have to waste my energy."

Tony slid his phone into his pocket and thought for a few moments. "You know boss…I'd rather not share."

"Share…"

"I feel like…" He stopped to sneeze a few times. "I feel like it'd be better if I didn't."

"Why?"

"Cuz boss…we have a case. And I know how important solving a case is to you. So I'd rather now waste both our time."

"Who you trying to kid?"

Tony pointed. "Not you."

"Good cuz that'd be a _real_ waste of our time…now tell me when this girl started following you."

"Okay now that's just scary boss. Do you have Ziva spy on all of us or something?"

Gibbs only stared.

"Fine…Saturday night I did get kicked out of that bar, but it wasn't that girls ex boyfriend that came up to us, it was my ex…well not technically my ex because we were never really official…at least to me…but anyhow, she took a swing at me and when I tried to restrain her I got yanked out of there before I could say boo…"

"Why would you say boo…?"

Tony shook his head. "Never mind…but don't worry boss, I can take care of this."

"Good…and DiNozzo…"

"Lie to you again and you'll demote me….I know."

Gibbs waved him back into the bull pen and motioned that Ziva join them at his desk. "McGee's has gone home for the day, and may be gone for an extended period of time to deal with some personal issues."

"Personal issues?" Ziva questioned as she avoided another onslaught of Tony's sneezes.

"Is there an echo? Now get back on the ivory sales…you'll both be pulling double duty for a few days…" Gibbs watched Tony's eyes glaze over and pointed. "Get moving DiNozzo…" Then watched as he slowly fell towards the floor; he knelt at his side and checked for vitals as his Senior Agent began to shake violently. He held him down. "Easy Tony…easy…"

"Would a cold do this?"

Gibbs removed his coat and covered him. "Hell if I know…"


	6. Chapter 6

"I know Mom…I love you too. Hey listen, my boss is calling on the other line…I will." He switched to the other line and let his mouth hang open for a few seconds before closing the phone and racing out the door.

* * *

Ziva and Gibbs were each on one side of the gurney as they rode him through the doors and into the ER. "You take care of him." Gibbs pointed towards the Doctor who had just appeared.

"I will do my best…are you the Father?"

Gibbs was silent for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes."

"I'll have someone come out with more details as we get them. Please be patient."

Gibbs grabbed a hold of Ziva's arm and brought her in closer as they rolled him further down the hallway. "You know anything about this girl he's been seeing?"

She nodded. "I think so…her name was Kelly…no…Jenny…oh I don't know. So many come and go with him."

Gibbs let out a sigh. "That's what I was afraid of."

_Afraid? Gibbs never said the word afraid._ "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of busting my fist through that wall…that's what I'm thinking." He rubbed his temples. "Listen, I need you back at NCIS…"

"But…"

Gibbs put his hand up. "I don't want to hear another word. I need you back there researching the case…"

"Cant we pass the case on to another team?"

"Ziva, if my gut is right we may have to, but right now it's our case, so go…please."

_Please? That was another word Gibbs never said_. "Fine, but you will call…"

"As soon as I know anything." He finished and watched her walk out, just as McGee was walking in.

"What happened? How is he? What can I do? Can I do anything?"

"McGee!" Gibbs put his hand on Tim's arm. "Easy…they just took him in, but I need you to do me a favor…think you're up to it?"

He nodded. "Sure yeah, anything."

Gibbs smiled as his attitude seemed to change dramatically within the last hour. "I know I sent you home and as far as I'm concerned you can turn and walk out of here right now."

"Boss…what is it?"

"I need you do some investigating…."

"On what?"

"Ziva's new boyfriend."

* * *

Gibbs entered his room quietly, and took a seat at his bed side. He ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes. He only wished that when he opened them this would all be a dream. He'd had gut feelings before, but for once in his life he finally wished he could've been wrong. When it rains it pours; a phrase that seemed to be a fixture in his life. As soon as his famous gut started to churn he knew trouble was up ahead. Too bad those feelings were coming more often than he'd like. The Doctor came through just as he began to open his eyes.

"His Father correct?"

Gibbs nodded.

"The last names are not…"

"He's adopted…now get on with it."

"Yes, well…we just received his tox screen. Do you know if your son was taking recreational drugs?"

Gibbs eyes shifted from Tony back to the Doctor. "Not likely."

"He came back positive for PCP and marijuana."

"Come again?"

The Doctor sighed. "I know it's hard for a parent to believe their child is participating in such circles…but he is a grown man, there's no reason to think this was your fault at all."

Gibbs shook his head. "He didn't take it."

"Sir, please."

"He didn't take it…not himself. Now tell me how the hell this drug did this to him."

"Well, from what I gathered he had flu like symptoms that when combined with the adverse effects of the drug and its prolonged half life; that his brain simply had enough."

"Will he be alright?"

"We were able to re-hydrate him and IV antibiotics should help with the flu symptoms. We'll need to keep him here for at least a few days for observation."

Gibbs rubbed his temples. "When will he be up?"

The Doctor glanced at his watch. "An hour give or take."

Gibbs put out his hand and the Doctor took it with a smile. "Your son will be just fine."

He tried to return the smile. "Yeah…until I get through with him."

* * *

AN: Not a medical expert, forgive any false facts. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you're all recovering well from the season finale. I will be starting a fic on how Gibbs gets the team back soon enough. Take care,


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't longer after Tony opened his eyes that the stare coming in his direction made him want to close them again.

"Am I dead?"

"You're not getting off that easy DiNozzo…"

Tony lifted up his hand and rubbed his forehead. "How'd I get here?"

"Drugs." Gibbs responded rationally.

"Drugs?"

"Drugs."

"You look mad boss."

"Should I be?"

Tony tried to smile. "Should you ever be? But you are. And I know what you're thinking…I took 'em…well I didn't…at least not on purpose…at least I don't think it was on purpose…no, I'm pretty sure it wasn't."

"Wasn't what?"

"On purpose."

"What wasn't on purpose?"

"Taking drugs.'

"So you did take the drugs?"

"Not on purpose."

Gibbs took in a deep breath, which in Tony's eyes was never a good sign. "The truth…this time all of it."

"Boss, honest. That chick, she's nuts. I guess I underestimated her, she probably dosed me."

"Probably?"

"…dosed me. Listen, I had a couple drinks before she came in there and went Muhammad Ali on me…actually more like Tatyana Ali…but anyway, she must've dosed me then."

"You would've been on a trip for hours Tony…"

"Maybe I was boss…to be honest; I just remember hailing a cab…in the rain…" he stopped to cough a few times. "Then I think I lost a day somewhere in there…then bam I wake up Monday morning with a hangover and just figured it was a combination of those two drinks and the cold…"

"Just chalked it up to experience eh Tony?"

"You are mad…" he nodded in understanding. "I deserve that…just can we put aside my stupidity for a few minutes and try to find this chick before she finds me in here to finish me off?"

Gibbs shook his head and took a step closer to the bed. "I got an Agent at the door, you'll be fine for a few days…"

"Few days?"

"They're keeping you here for observation…and if I had it my way, it'd be for a week." Tony nodded and watched Gibbs hand him his note pad. "Now write down all pertinent information, I'll bring her in."

"You'll bring her in…what about the elephant case?"

"I got Ziva on it…"

"Boss you may need some back up on this, maybe McGee…"

"McGee is busy…now get to writing. Or I'll see to it you stay for a lot longer than a few days…"

* * *

When Gibbs arrived at the house, he wasn't sure if he'd keep to the familiar rule of "Never hitting a woman." But since his rules seemed to be getting bent more and more lately, he pondered making an exception.

"Who is it?"

"NCIS…I have a few questions."

Much to Gibbs surprise, she opened the door with ease. "What can I do for one of the NCIS finest? And may I add sexiest."

Gibbs didn't even smirk. "You can tell me the hell you were thinking drugging a Federal Agent."

She shook her head quickly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He motioned for her to turn around and held up his cuffs. "Yeah, there's a lot of that going around."

"Wait a minute…is this about that guy at the bar Saturday…look just cuz one of your Agents tried to pick me up at a bar and I didn't reciprocate my feelings? Now I'm not a lawyer, but last time I checked that wasn't against the law…

Gibbs examined her for a moment. "You're telling me, my Agent is the problem? Not you?"

She nodded. "Look all I did was give him the cold shoulder…that's not against the law."

"No…but attempted murder is. Now turn around…"

* * *

Timothy McGee was doing his best to keep his mind on his task and not on the one thing he could nothing about. If Gibbs had a gut feeling then it was worth following up on. He had told him to do whatever it took to find out all he could, so he did just that. From the time of their most recent date, Tim was able to retrieve her phone records and run with it. He found a name, Blake Stanton, a real estate broker. He was at ease until he came across a detail that wouldn't sit right with anyone…

"Boss, it's me…listen about Ziva's boyfriend. I think your gut was right…"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Short one here folks...the next one will get us rocking and rolling...just wanted to post a short update while I had time...better than nothing right? :) Enjoy...

--

Gibbs sat at his desk and contemplated whether telling Ziva was any of his business. After all, she was in no immediate physical danger so he wasn't obligated by any rule of his own. He decided to give himself more time to think about it and concentrate on the Agent that_ was_ in physical danger.

"McGee, didn't I tell you to go home…"

"I was boss, but I should stay. You need me here right now."

Gibbs considered ordering his Agent to leave again, but agreed. "Alright…get down to interrogation and lean on DiNozzo's shadow."

"On it." He got up with ease and entered to the elevator just as Ziva was getting off. She picked up an odd look on Tim's face.

"Something you want to say McGee?"

"Me? Uh, no…nothing. Just happy to see you." He reached for the button and silently prayed for the doors to close faster than usual. As they did he sighed in relief. "Happy to see her? Nice one Tim."

Ziva watched the elevator doors close and shrugged it off as she made her way into the bull pen.

"What do you got?"

"Something…How is Tony?"

"Still fine…got an Agent posted at the door. What's that something?"

"Apparently Brent Barker is on our radar again…he was picked up two years ago for illegal ivory trade into the US…he is currently at the top of my list of suspects."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright, email everything you have to Templeton…his team is taking over this case."

"We will be on Tony's yes?"

Gibbs only stared back in response.

She nodded and almost smacked her self in the back of the head. "Of course…stupid question."

"You think?" He handed her his note pad. "Find out everything there is to know about this lady. I'll be down in interrogation."

Ziva nodded and noticed Gibbs stand there for a few moments before leaving. "Something else?"

He shook his head and she couldn't help but wonder if it was her, or them.

* * *

When Gibbs arrived at interrogation he witnessed something he'd never seen before. He watched as Timothy McGee stood toe to toe with his suspect. He watched her sit down in her chair just as fast as she'd stood up and wondered if he was needed in there at all. That was until, her chair met the ground with her in it…and Tim had been the one to help it on its way.

* * *

Meanwhile Ziva had wandered over to Tims desk to sift through some files he'd been meaning to send her. But what came up on the screen was not what she expected and it wasnt long before she was on her way down to interrogation as well...


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs stormed into the room just in time to see Tim ducking his way out of a right hook. Gibbs helped him restrain her by pinning her arms against the wall. Ziva then entered with a stern look in her eyes.

"Ziva…help."

"My pleasure…" she stepped forward and grabbed McGee by the arm and gently twisted it behind his back. "Are you an aspiring spy Tim?"

Gibbs tried to reach for his two Agents, but had to keep a steady arm on the suspect. "Hey! Ziva! Back off!"

"Since when do teammates go behind each others backs?"

Gibbs watched a few more Agents enter and it allowed for him to separate his own. "I told him to."

Tim patted himself off and moved his arm around to make sure it was still attached. "Geez…"

"Come again?"

"I told him to…" Gibbs stood in between them and stared intently at Ziva. "Gut feeling."

"What could possibly possess you to…no…never mind. With Tony not here,_ you_ must pry into my personal affairs?"

McGee shrugged as he knew the accusation was geared towards him. "Hey…I just did what I was told…"

"You always do." She shot back and took in a breath to calm herself. "Well you obviously found nothing…so I suppose I got worked up for no good reason."

Gibbs peered around the room and pointed for the Agents to sit his suspect back down. Then pointed at his team to leave the room. He then met them out in the hallway moments later.

"McGee…go back to your desk. I'll deal with you in a minute…" He watched Tim nod and head down the hallway then turned back to Ziva. "You calm now?"

Ziva nodded. "I am sorry if I got out of foot…"

"Hand…"

"Whatever."

"Far from it actually…you really like this guy?" He watched her nod. "Enough to attack Tim?" She nodded again.

"Your point?"

"Just this…If you _ever_ lay a hand on one of my Agents again, your temper wont the only thing flying…understood?"

"Yes."

"Good…now I wasn't sure if I should tell you what he found. But now you leave me no choice."

She shifted her weight and waited impatiently. "Out with it then."

"Hell, you may already know…and if you do, it's not my place to…"

"What?"

"Married."

She swallowed and shook her head. "Not possible."

Gibbs said nothing and only reassured her with a nod.

"I will handle this…but next time do me a favor? Keep your gut feelings to yourself."

* * *

Tim sat at his desk with his hands folded as if he was about to get scolded by the principal. Something he had only experienced once in his life; but it had been terrifying then, and it was terrifying now. When Gibbs strode in it wasn't long before he was inches from Tim's face.

"Boss…"

"Ever lay your hands on a suspect again…"

"Technically I didn't put my hands on her."

Gibbs facial expression changed and he eased away for moment. "I think you should go home Tim."

"Why?"

"Cuz if you don't, I'm gonna do something we'll both regret…"

* * *

"Don't waste my time…I have Agents searching your home. And if they so much as find an ounce of illegral drugs you're through…so make it a little easier on yourself."

She hid a smile. "I told you, I've never met your Agent."

"Is that so?" Gibbs reached into a file and spread out a few sheets of paper across the table. "Seems he filed for a restraining order against you. Interesting choice of action, given you've never met him. Want to try again?"

She rolled her eyes and moved the papers aside. "It was all a big misunderstanding."

"Do tell…"

"He approached me…_me _okay? It was about two months ago. And well, we had some fun for a few weeks, then BAM, he was gone. No phone call, no nothing."

"So you get revenge?"

"Do I look crazy to you?"

Gibbs didn't answer.

"I just wanted to talk to him…and after he explained he had met someone else, I let it go."

"Until this weekend…when you saw him with her?"

She nodded. "I snapped…and I had every right to. He had the audacity to bring her to the same bar where we met? I mean sure, most guys are jerks, but he takes the cake."

Gibbs didn't agree or disagree. "So you dosed him…then what?"

"Made sure his car got towed and watched him stumble around in the rain…that was more than satisfying. The guy wouldn't shut up about his car."

"That's it then…that's all he revenge you needed?" He watched as she nodded with satisfaction. Gibbs then stood up. "Well his little trip in the rain caused complications with the illegal drugs you gave him…so thank you for making it easy…you're under arrest for attempted murder of a Federal Agent…" He started to leave and turned back. "Oh and to answer your earlier question…crazy is an understatement…and if you ever think of going near him again…what my Agent did earlier will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you…"

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo flipped through the channels on his TV and settled on an old re-run of the A-Team to tide him over for the next hour. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so bored. Then again, it could've been worse, he could be dead. Which was always an unattractive alternative. He tried to remember any details that would help, but for the life of him he couldn't. Which was part of the reason he didn't tell Gibbs the whole truth in the first place. After the episode was over he decided a nap was in order. That was until he got some unexpected company…


	10. Chapter 10

"How long?" Tim was sitting quietly beside his typewriter as he listened to his Mother on the other end of the line. "I can use up my vacation time and…if uh…if the Doctors are right then I can use my bereavement leave as well." He cleared his throat and nodded. "I'll do whatever you want me to do Mom…don't worry my life wont be put on hold. You guys are more important…I'll call Sarah in a little while; she's arranging some things with her professors…okay I will…love you too." He closed his phone and rubbed his forehead. He pulled up to his typewriter and let his fury of emotions, literally pour themselves onto the page.

_L.J Tibbs was never the kind of man you'd expect to cry, let a lone experience a big belly laugh. But once in a blue moon, you saw a glimmer of emotion shine through. And today, a blue moon was shining. _

_Agent McGregor had just finished signing his papers to request leave, when Tibbs shadow cast itself over his desk. "Something I can do for you boss?" _

"_I was going to ask you the same question." _

_He looked up almost shocked. "I'll be okay."_

"_That's not what I asked…what can I do?" _

"_I was filling out these papers for leave…"_

_Tibbs reached over and turned them around to read them. "Take all the time you need…and if the Director has something to say about…refer her to me." He leaned over and patted him on the back. "You don't have to act tough kid, it's not all its cracked up to be, believe me." _

_McGregor watched him retreat behind his own desk and quietly smiled. Maybe he would be okay after all._

* * *

"Do I know you?"

The taller man shook his head as the two agents guarding the door reached for his arms with one hand and their side arm with the other. "Easy, what I have to say is important."

Tony sat up and switched off the TV. "It better be, cuz Hannibal is on the jazz and you're making me miss it."

"I'm Blake Stanton."

He shook his head and reached for the remote control. "Doesn't ring a bell…so either explain what you're doing here, or my two friends here will show you out of the door permanently."

"I'm dating your partner…"

"McGee?" He hid a smile. "You know I always suspected…what with the feminine glow and the teeth whitening…"

He put up his hand. "No…your other partner. Ziva."

Tony waved for the Agents to let him go and motioned for them to step outside. "And what about her?"

"She's in trouble."

"Um, and you're coming to me because?"

"She said she trusts you with her life, so I figured who better?"

Tony smiled. "She said that?"

"Well not in so many words…you just gotta know how to read her."

He nodded. "You're telling me…" He took in a deep breath. "Okay out with it."

"I'm married."

Tony scratched his head and tried not to laugh. "I think you're the one who's in trouble here dude. You definitely messed with the wrong chick."

"I know, I know…"

"Your wife found out?" Tony responded with an implied tone and assumed that was the sort of trouble Ziva was in. "Cuz even if she did, Ziva can take care of herself, believe me. Your wife should be the one to worry about."

"It's not my wife that found out."

Tony squinted his eyes and read Blake's expression. "You dog! _Another _girl?"

"Technically my ex wife…it's a long story."

He waved both his hands back and forth. "Okay, hold up. You're telling me that your ex-wife is after Ziva because she rolled around in the hay with you a few times? You gotta do better than that."

"If I was lying, would I of known you were in the hospital?"

Tony looked him up and down. "That is a good point. How the hell did you know I was here?"

"My ex….she's insane…she…"

Tony almost fainted as he interrupted him. "Uh…Stanton…your ex…her first name isn't Jessica is it?" He stuttered through the phrase and watched as Blake only nodded.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Pinch me."

* * *

"Bail…bail?"

"Im aware of what I said…"

Gibbs was fuming and all Jenny could do was attempt to settle him down. Something she knew was futile.

"Bail?"

"Jethro…"

"Bail?" He started to pace back and forth then stopped. "She confessed to dosing DiNozzo…one of_ my_ Agents…"

"One of _my _agents as well…"

"_My_ team…now how in the hell do you explain a psycho path like that getting out on bail?" He repeated the word 'bail' over and over until Jen stood up.

"Do I look like a judge to you?"

Gibbs simply shook his head. "Right now you don't look like much at all…certainly not the Director of a federal Agency…"

"You're out of line Agent Gibbs…"

"You aint seen nothing yet." He stormed out of the office and reached for his phone to dial as he ascended down the stairs. "DiNozzo…"

"Boss…I was just about to call you…we got a problem…"

Gibbs nodded. "Damn right we do…"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Shorter update here. More rapid fire as the plot develops. Enjoy. :)

--

"Not in the mood for jokes DiNozzo…"

"Boss, I'm not joking." He heard the phone go dead and motioned to the Agents outside the door. "Hey…get me the Doctor."

"What are you doing?"

Tony looked up at Blake and tossed him his phone. "Saving my partner."

* * *

Gibbs hung up with Tony and immediately phoned Ziva. After about the tenth time he tossed it down on his desk. He picked it back up again moments later.

"McGee…need you."

Tim set aside what he was doing and reached for his coat. "Tony okay boss?"

"Fine…listen, all hell is breaking loose. Get to the office."

He heard the phone click and resisted the urge to put out the bat signal. He slowly smiled as he slipped on his side arm. Right now, this distraction was as good as any.

* * *

"I don't care if your wife is having twins…get your butt over to her apartment and call me back." He slammed his phone down just as McGee strode in.

"What's up boss?"

"The lady you so kindly shoved to the ground is out on bail…and get this…she's Ziva's boyfriends ex wife."

"Ex wife?"

"Yes, ex wife…as in not his current wife."

"The same lady that dosed Tony?"

Gibbs nodded.

"This would make a great chapter in my …"

"McGee!"

The yell jolted him out of his train of thought and he apologized. "So we think she's after Ziva?"

"No, we _know_ she is…she got a message to her ex…and he relayed it to Tony."

Tim raced behind his desk and set aside the manila envelope he had in his hand. "Get a triangulation on her cell…on it."

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

Gibbs pointed to the envelope. "That."

"Oh it can wait boss."

"Good." He stood up and paced out of the bull pen. "Call me when you got something, I'm heading down to Abby's."

* * *

"What do you got?"

"Besides high blood pressure in conjunction with complete shock and denial…not much." She punched a few keys. "I emailed the photo for the BOLO, and am running her credit and ATM cards for recent purchases. Nothing yet."

"Keep on it."

"I always do." She took a deep breath. "Hey Gibbs…"

"Yeah?" He turned back with an obvious look of frustration.

"When all this is over, we need to have a serious team talk about significant others."

He tried to smile as he turned to leave and his phone rang the moment he stepped out of the elevator into the bullpen.

"Gibbs."

Tim didn't realize his presence and continued to talk to him on the phone. "Cant get a fix boss, her phone must be off."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. The only other way I can do it, is by her last phone call and coordinate the towers in the area for a location."

"Do that McGee."

"On it." He hung up his phone and looked up to see Gibbs closing his as well. "Woops."

"Just get me a location."

"You worried boss? I mean, I'm sure Ziva can take care of herself."

"Yeah McGee. But this lady is 52 cards short of a full deck."

"There are only 52 cards in a deck boss…" he watched Gibbs glare back at him. "But that is what you meant, so I'll shut up now."

Gibbs nodded and motioned for him to do just that. And just as he turned back towards his computer he saw a familiar frame enter the bull pen.

"Where the hell have you been?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Last I heard I was still working for FBI and not you Gibbs."

"You want this collar or not Tobias?"

He nodded. "Where is he?"

"If I know DiNozzo, he'll be here any minute."

Tim looked up from his desk curious about Fornell's arrival but kept it to himself. "Does the Director know?"

Gibbs glared at him for a few seconds. "She knows enough…not get me that damn location."

He nodded and did his best to keep his focus on the task at hand, and away from the manila envelope sitting at his side. "Last call was made two hours ago…" He stopped and looked up. "To Tony, but he didn't answer. She made the call from…" he brought the map up on the screen. "274 West Maple…registered owner Blake Stanton."

Gibbs reached into his drawer and watched Tim do the same. Fornell simply turned to follow as the men filed out of the bull pen and into the elevator. When it opened, the two familiar occupants only stepped aside.

"Lead boss?"

"No DiNozzo…just taking a trip down the elevator, Fornell likes to watch the buttons light up." He turned and eyed Blake intently.

Tony peered at McGee. "I see you're feeling better Probie…"

"Better than you,"

Tony straightened his shirt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like you just sparred with Ziva."

Gibbs stare quieted the both of them and slowly but surely they each filed out of the elevator in stride. "Where do you think you're going Stanton?"

Blake put his hands up. "With you."

"Not a chance."

"Look, it's my fault she's in this mess let me help."

Gibbs shook his head. "Believe me; we'll deal with what's your fault a little later, but right now…go make yourself useful and help my forensic scientist figure out your ex-wives next move." He pressed the button that would ultimately send him to the lab. "Her name's Abby…and if you even think about hitting on her, I'll shoot you." He watched him nod emphatically as the doors came to a close. He then jogged over to meet his team near the cars. "Tobias with me…DiNozzo, McGee follow in the truck."

* * *

Tony just about sneezed the whole way there but McGee hadn't been much for talking anyhow.

"Something…" sneeze "On your…" sneeze "…Mind?"

"No."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, and I'm Frank Sinatra…not that that would be a bad thing, I mean he…"

Tim interrupted him. "Even if something was bothering me, I don't think I'd be talking about with you."

He coughed and sat back. "Aw Probie, I'm hurt. Thought we were buddies. You know, Butch Cassidy and Sundance Kid…"

"Apples and oranges." Tim added. "Just forget I said anything."

"That shouldn't be a problem, I usually do."

Tim only rolled his eyes as they arrived at their destination. Gibbs and Fornell were side by side as they approached the front of the house guns drawn. Gibbs pointed for both Tony and McGee to head around the back and paced slowly towards the front door. Both held their backs against the frame of the house and nodded before storming through the front door.

After a symphony of "Clear" was heard throughout the house, Gibbs knocked over the closest object to him.

"What now boss?"

"Investigate." He was stern in his tone and watched as he and McGee went in opposite directions.

"From what I know about David she can…"

"Take care of herself. Yeah, I'm well aware of that Tobias. I'm also aware that everyone seems to think I'm not aware of it."

Fornell slipped his gun back into his holster. "We'll find her Jethro…we always get our man."

Gibbs tried to smile but couldn't. "Your boss give you a green light?"

He nodded. "As soon as you called him with her name; he would've sent a chopper for me."

"She seems to have a thing for the government type." Gibbs shrugged.

"Probably cuz we're almost as nuts as she is."

Gibbs nodded. "Good point. "

"Boss…got something." Tony hollered as he slipped the syringe into an open evidence bag.

Gibbs reached for it and handed it to McGee. "Get it back to Abby…" He turned to see Fornell walking away and followed. He switched his flashlight on to hover over a darkened area on the granite counter top. Tim picked up on it and quickly checked the surface.

"Blood boss."

"Get it back…now."

Tim collected the sample and let Tony take a few shots before leaving in a hurry.

"What's that gut telling you?"

Gibbs peered around the living room. "That we don't have as much time as we think we do."

* * *

Gibbs arrived in the lab to see Stanton less than inches from Abby as he hovered over her. It wasn't long before Blake saw him and moved back substantially.

"Oh hey Gibbs…I was just telling Blake how you always show up when I have something…and voila, there you are…"

"Here I am." Gibbs kept his stare locked onto Blake as Abby continued.

"I'm afraid the blood matches Ziva's blood type…and the chemicals in the syringe are the same cocktail she gave Tony…with some added rohypnol."

"Enough to…"

"Even knock out Ziva…" She finished for him and watched a suppressed look of worry fall on his face. She took a few steps closer and embraced him gently. His eyes had still not left Stanton's.

"She'll be okay Gibbs…"

He met her embrace, but said nothing before motioning that Blake follow him out. When they reached the elevator, it wasn't long before Gibbs reached for the power switch.

"Ziva mentioned you were a little eccentric, but come on…the elevator?"

Gibbs looked him up and down. "She also tell you about my gut?"

He nodded slowly. "Said it's never wrong."

"Hasn't been yet…and right now it's telling me that you're not all that innocent in this whole mess."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying…that if I find out you're holding out on me and my Agent dies, you won't find a hole deep enough to hide in."

"And if she doesn't die?"

"Well in that case…you'll have to answer to her."

* * *

Tony was pacing back and forth in the bull pen, stopping only to blow his noise. "We need a lead McGee."

"Don't you think I know that Tony?"

Tony stopped at his desk and looked at the official looking envelope and snatched it before Tim could stop him. "What's this?"

Tim stood up and tried to grab for it before Gibbs strode in and took it from behind Tony's back. He handed it to McGee and resisted the urge rising up in him. "You know DiNozzo, if you weren't sick…God help me."

Tony nodded and after sending an annoyed look in McGee's direction, he headed back to his desk. "Bloods Ziva's isn't it boss?"

"Bloods not an exact science Tony…even if its her blood type, we cant know for sure if its hers."

"I wasn't asking you Probie…"

Gibbs stood up and slammed his hand on his desk. "Do you two want to go in time out? Cuz that can be arranged." Both nodded their apologies towards each other and looked back up at Gibbs. "Now, Ziva is out there, and no matter how tough any of us are…we're a hell of a lot less effective hurt."

Tony and Tim continued to stare unsure of the next step. It was then Fornell strode in. "Gibbs…read this." He handed him a folder and it was less than a minute before he reached into his drawer to retrieve his side arm. And it was less than a second before his team was racing after him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Abby?!" Gibbs streamed through her lab and watched his team follow in behind him. Tony was coughing a bit from the running but not enough to ask what was going on. But before he could Gibbs picked up on his expression. "The Stanton's…not who they say they are…" he reached for his phone and dialed Abby's number, then breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her phone ringing as she came in.

"What I miss?"

Gibbs strode up to her and though he was relieved, you couldn't tell by his facial expression. "Where did you go?"

She shrugged. "Uh, the bathroom."

"Where's Stanton?"

She looked around. "Not in here…"

"How long ago did you leave him?"

"Four maybe five minutes ago…had an extra Caf Pow today, other wise I wouldn't have had to go…am I in trouble?"

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "No…McGee…"

"Lock down the building and check cameras…on it boss."

"DiNozzo…"

Tony interrupted. "…is not going to do a thing till you explain what's going on…"

Gibbs resisted the urge to head slap him for the third time that day. "Tobias…will you clue him in…I don't have the patience…" He left after he finished the phrase and jogged after McGee.

Tony turned to Fornell and folded his arms. "Well?"

Fornell shook his head and simply handed him the folder before following after Gibbs.

"I have a bad feeling." Abby concluded as she took in what had just taken place.

Tony skimmed over the file and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What? Can't I have a bad feeling?" Abby shot back a bit insulted.

He looked up. "No…I mean yes…I mean…this is crazy…I gotta go." He ran out and left her twirling her pig tails.

"Sheesh." She looked around at her machines. "Guess it's just me and you guys again."

* * *

"Talk to me McGee…" Gibbs paced behind him as took a seat at the camera station. "This is him leaving boss..."

"Get out a BOLO…"

"What should I list him under?"

"Terrorism."

Tim looked up but didn't question it as he pulled up to a nearby computer and began his magic.

"Right under our noises Jethro."

Gibbs nodded. "How do they explain us getting the Intel now?"

He shook his head. "Red tape."

"Yeah, some things never change eh Tobias?"

He nodded. "What's next?"

"We find my Agent."

* * *

Tony strode into the bullpen and looked around to find no one. Besides the urgency of the situation, he couldn't resist the urge of taking a look inside McGee's manila envelope. He reached for it and after reading the contents, he wasn't sure what scared him more, the look on Tim's face when he caught him or the contents of the envelope.

"Hi Probie…I was just."

Tim snatched it from his hand and went behind his desk. "Keep it to yourself."

Tony simply nodded. "Okay but…"

"No butts…I'm serious."

"I knew something was bothering you. And with the boss sending you home…and now that." He gestured towards the envelope. "I'm beginning to think I'm in the twilight zone or something…"

"More like hell DiNozzo." He slid behind his desk and eyed McGee.

"No hits boss…"

"Okay…" he motioned for Tony to get him the folder with the Intel and gestured he give it to McGee. "Tim, I want to know more."

He nodded as he took it and glanced over it before looking up at Tony. "Is this for real?"

"I'm afraid so Probie…and considering how I feel right now. I don't want to be within a hundred feet of Ziva when she finds out."

"Gotta find her first DiNozzo." Gibbs added as he and Fornell headed up the stairs, no doubt to give their respective Directors an update.

Tim got to work immediately and couldn't believe it. "What do you know Tony?"

"As much as you McGee…both of 'em are part of an underground extremist group. Target federal agencies…they had no solid connections until Gibbs and Fornell put two and two together. There had been theories but nothing concrete until now. She came after me…and he went after Ziva."

"Then why stick around?"

Tony shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine McGee. He was a good actor. Played the card well…kinda like…."

Tim interrupted; in an attempt to stop the inevitable movie reference. "Don't you think Gibbs gut would've picked up on that?"

He nodded. "Maybe it did…but his gut feelings aren't an exact science."

Just then, Gibbs and Fornell strolled down the stairs, Tim picked up his phone as he watched them come down and hung it up a few moments later. "Hit on the BOLO boss…"

After grabbing their side arms and heading towards the exit, Gibbs had only four words to say as the elevator doors came to a close.

"Let's get the bastards."

--

AN: Okay who was expecting that? :) ... And quick shout out (will be on all my story updates)... Detroit Red Wings 2008 Stanley Cup Champs!! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Anthony DiNozzo resisted the urge to break the tension with a joke, while Timothy McGee stared aimlessly out the window. Occasionally Tony would examine him and wonder what secret he'd been keeping. Then he'd glance at his boss who had that look in his eye; the look that he'd only seen once before. Fornell seemed calm enough, almost too calm for Tony's liking. Then his mind wandered to Ziva, he really hoped she was alright. Because the last time he saw that look in Gibbs eyes, he lost Kate.

Gibbs brought the car to an abrupt stop and the four of them filed out gracefully. With a few gestures Tony and Tim knew exactly where there boss needed them; while he and Fornell once again took the lead. Gibbs reached the front door and didn't hesitate as the two stormed in. Fornell swung in first and it wasn't long before Blake reached his side arm and the fire fight began. Gibbs watched Fornell reach for his left shoulder as the two slipped in behind cover.

"How bad?"

"Just a scratch."

Didn't take long before the two lifted their own weapons and returned fire. Both looking for an angle. It was after Gibbs first clip was emptied that Tony and Tim were able to catch Blake in cross fire. Neither of them knew which of their rounds had hit home, but neither of them cared. Gibbs was quick to reach his side and grabbed his shirt to lift him up. "Where's Ziva?"

"Go…to…hell…"

Gibbs shoved him back down. "You first…"

Tony resisted the movie references running through his head and pointed. "Lower level boss…"

Gibbs nodded and the three of them got into position. Tony moved aside to allow his boss entry first and the rest of them filed closely behind. The basement was dim and each quickly added their maglights beside their weapons. When they reached the last step Gibbs light shown over a female frame lying motionless in the corner.

"Ziva." He spoke softly and stormed the area. When he reached the body, he stopped cold; causing the rest of the team to pile in behind him.

"Not her…is it boss?" Tony managed as he watched him kneel down. It was then they heard a string being pulled down and a light bulb flashing on.

"Aw I never knew you cared Tony."

His face lit up and he almost threw his arms around her if it weren't for her obvious injuries. Tim managed a smile; while Gibbs stood up and reached out his hand toward her face. "You okay?"

"Fine." She responded with a nod. "I would like to be untied though."

Gibbs, Tony and Tim simultaneously pulled out their knives and Fornell had to laugh. "Firm followers of your rules aren't they Jethro?"

"That they are Tobias…that they are."

She held out her hands as Gibbs moved the knife threw her restraints. "Your gun fight was quite the distraction… thank you."

The four nodded. "And just how did you take her out with your hands tied?" Tony had to ask as he slipped his side arm onto his belt.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Tony nodded. "Uh yeah I would."

"Then tie me up sometime…I'll show you."

His mouth hung open until Gibbs head slap closed it. "Come on kids…Tim, call Ducky…"

"On it boss."

* * *

"McGee seemed a bit dazed at the scene. Is he alright?"

Tony helped her down from the hospital bed and walked beside her slowly as they left. "No. But he swore me to secrecy."

"I'll tell you how I killed her."

He thought for a moment. "On second thought, he didn't really swear me to it…"

* * *

Tim was sitting silently for a while and after grabbing the envelope five times; he finally got up enough nerve to show Gibbs. He set it down on his desk without a word and stood there awaiting his response.

Gibbs took out the contents and spread them across his desk. "What are these Tim?"

"X-rays…"

"Yeah I got that...You sure you don't have me confused with Ducky."

"No I don't boss."

"These for your Father?" He tried to speak softly and looked up see him shaking his head. "Contrary to what Abby may tell you…I don't have magical powers. So who do these belong to?"

Tim shuffled his feet and looked up. "They're mine."


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs stood up slowly. "Come again?"

"They're mine boss."

"Why'd you lie to me Tim?"

His gaze fell to the floor and Gibbs lifted up his chin to meet his eyes. " I was scared."

"Of me?"

"Of a lot of things. I was just wrapping my head around it. Didn't know what to think, who to tell, or how to. Guess I wanted to avoid it."

Gibbs peered back down at the contents of the envelope and saw the leave request. "How long will you need?"

"Including recovery time, they're estimating six months."

He shook his head. "McGee, that's gonna be tough…"

"I know." He swallowed hard and reached for his badge. "Get me what you can boss…and if it's not enough, you can keep this."

Gibbs reached for it and slipped it back into Tim's coat pocket. "Don't give up before you start McGee."

"Thanks boss."

"Now…" he cleared his throat. "What else can I do?"

Tim was touched by his willingness but simply shook his head. "You've already done it boss. You've taught me a lot…and I'm gonna fight this."

Gibbs glanced down once more. "There's a good chance it could be benign."

"Either way it's risky…but if it is. Then after a couple weeks of observation I'll be as good as new." He found himself being optimistic in Gibbs presence; there was just something about being around him that made everything seem okay.

Gibbs laid a hand on his shoulder. "You call me the minute there's news. You hear?"

Tim nodded. "I will boss."

"Good. And leave me your parent's home, work and cell numbers, along with your sisters. I also want to know the hospital, Doctors, surgeons…I want to known when it's scheduled and the time you'll be getting out. I expect a full report should any status change….clear?"

McGee managed a smile. "Clear boss."

"Does DiNozzo know?"

Tim shook his head. "Not everything."

"Well he'll be back with David in an hour. Half hour if he lets her drive."

Tim had to smile. "I'd rather you tell them boss…I'd like to tell Abby myself."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Tim glanced down at his watch as he managed to take a breath between the death grip Abby had on him. "Abs, I know, I love you too, but I gotta go…really."

She eased away from him, but only to readjust her grip. It was then Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Ducky appeared behind him.

"We came to rescue you, Probie." Tony commented as he peeled her hands off Tim and slid his arm behind her back to comfort her.

"You're gonna be okay Tim…you're gonna be okay."

McGee nodded. "I know Abby…thanks guys." He exchanged a glance with Ziva and she gently embraced him. Ducky took a step forward and held out his hand.

"Be strong Timothy."

He nodded. "I will Doctor."

Tony held out his hand as well. "Call me Probie…"

"Will do…" He started out the door and Abby was able to escape from Tony to embrace him once more. He closed his eyes as if savoring every second. "Behave while I'm gone okay?"

Abby tried to smile through her tears and gripped onto a nearby Gibbs; who was staring intently in McGee's direction. Tim nodded towards him as if understanding the words he didn't say. And as he turned to leave, he found himself turning back to take in the image of his team. One he hoped, he'd see again soon.

--


	16. Chapter 16

Donald Mallard stood over his friend's desk and folded his hands. "So…"

Gibbs looked up. "McGee's status hasn't changed."

Ducky shook his head. "I am aware. I am referring to your date this past weekend…you still have not clued me in on the details."

Gibbs managed a smile. "And I know how you love those." He cleared his throat and peered up to see DiNozzo arriving. "I'll come down at lunch Duck."

He nodded and recognized the look in his eyes. "I suppose a few more hours won't hurt."

Tony set his things down and looked over at his boss. "Good Morning."

"Not for you DiNozzo…" He pointed at him then back at himself. "We gotta talk."

He took in a deep breath and tried to smile. "What I do now?"

Gibbs didn't respond and only motioned that he make his way over. Tony did so without hesitation.

"I had an interesting conversation with miss psycho in interrogation. She seems to think you deserved what you got?"

Tony shrugged. "Boss, she wasn't my type."

"So you just used her?"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"What would you say then?"

Tony ultimately agreed. "Guilty boss."

Gibbs pointed up at him and looked directly into his eyes. "You better take this lesson and learn from it Tony…you can't keep behaving like you always have. One day it's gonna come back and bite you in the…"

Tony put his hand up. "I know…"

"Do you?" Gibbs almost looked angry. "Listen, I don't have the right to tell you how to live your life…but I'll be damned if I'll let one of my Agents give my team that kind of reputation, we clear?"

He nodded. "Just say it boss."

"Say what?"

"You care."

Gibbs was silent for a few moments before a trying smile came across his face. "What if I do?"

Tony shrugged. "Means you can tell me to stop being a jerk; treat women with respect and grow up."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs nodded. "Then yes, I do."

Tony managed a smile. "Noted boss…I'll work on it."

"Good." He glanced around the office. "You seen David?"

"Last time I saw her she was slamming her trunk down…she just refuses to admit she has too much stuff in there."

Gibbs almost laughed and looked up to see Ziva stride in and lay her things down with a thud.

"Morning peaches." Tony offered with a smile and noticed Gibbs giving him the nod. "I gotta go uh…talk to Ducky…be back up in…" He looked at his boss for a round figure. "Twenty minutes…"

Gibbs smiled at his intuitive nature and made his way around to the front of Ziva's desk. "How you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Oh good. Then can you explain the beaming smile on your face."

"I am not smiling."

Gibbs agreed. "Yeah, I picked up on that…"

"I do not think talking about this, will make it better."

He shook his head. "I disagree…cuz we're gonna talk about it."

"You don't even know what I'm referring to."

"Oh believe me, I do…and we're talking about it."

Ziva sat down in her chair defeated. "I am a fool."

Gibbs simply laughed. "Happens to the best of us Ziva."

"He played me for a fool…that sly, cunning…man. Oh I could kill him."

"Taken care of." He responded and took a step towards his own desk. "So take this lesson and learn from it Ziva…cuz one day it could come back and bite you in the…"

"Arm…yes I know…"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not the body part I was referring to, but it'll do." He retreated behind his desk when his phone rang. "Thank you sir, I appreciate the phone call. Yes, I'll be waiting thank you."

Ziva's head turned as he picked up on the tone. "McGee?"

"His Father…" Gibbs corrected. "He's going into surgery now. He'll call as soon as he's out."

* * *

"So you wait till the woman wants to?"

Ducky nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Why the sudden interest in ethical pursuits of women?"

"Well, you know, we all gotta grow up sooner or later."

"Jethro scolded you didn't he?"

He pinched his fingers together. "Just a little."

"Yes, well, the wrath of Gibbs is liable to change anyone's mind. I am glad to hear you're taking it to heart."

Tony shrugged. "Seems most things he tries to warn me about have paid off. So I'm better off listening than not."

He reached and patted him on the shoulder. "You're learning dear boy, you're learning."

* * *

By the end of the day, they all seemed to jump at the sound of Gibbs phone ringing. After about the fifth time, Gibbs tried to send them home.

"Get outta here. I got his cell number. If he calls, I'll call you."

Tony looked over at Ziva and the two of them cautiously stood up. Abby on the other hand, was a steady fixture at Tim's desk. Gibbs nodded for them to leave and assured them he'd take care of it.

"Abs…time to go home." He knelt down on one knee and looked up at her. "Time to go home."

"But he could call any minute Gibbs..."

"I told you. He has my cell number and I have his."

"But what if he calls and…well…what if something went wrong? A lot can go wrong in a routine surgery Gibbs…he could slip into a coma, there could be complications with the anesthesia…oh my gosh! What if they didn't give him enough anesthesia and he woke up in the middle of the procedure…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…"

He set his hands on her shoulders. "Abby…calm down. He's gonna be fine."

"How do you know that? You don't know that. How can you say that, if you don't know that for sure?"

He tried to comfort her and reached for her hand. "Will it make you feel better if you stay here?"

She slid McGee's chair into the opening and laid her head down on his desk. "Uh huh."

Gibbs then slipped off his coat jacket and draped it over her. "Then I'll stay too."

Both had managed to drift off to sleep; that was until Gibbs phone rang. And it was finally the call they'd be waiting for.

--


	17. Final

AN: Final Chapter. ;) Please let me know your thoughts over all! Take care and Enjoy...

--

Gibbs hadn't put the phone down before Abby was in his arms and taking them both down to the ground in celebration.

"I'm so happy, I'm so happy, I'm so happy." She had her arms wrapped around his neck and laid on top of him as if it were nothing. "You were right, he's gonna be okay…oh…" she squeezed him tighter and looked up to see a crowd forming. The crowd was scarce as most people had gone home, but they were there none the less. "Hi guys…McGee's gonna be okay."

They responded with grins and couldn't help but look down at the helpless Gibbs lying on the floor. Little did she know her knee was lodged in a not so comfortable place. "Up…"

She leaned down. "Huh?"

"Up!"

"Oh." She got up quickly and watched as the group assisted in standing him up. "Sorry boss man, I'm just so…"

"Happy…yeah I got that." He nodded his thanks towards the other agents and straightened out his jacket. He picked up his desk chair and set it back up before receiving yet another celebration hug. "Abs…I gotta call the team."

"Right sorry…"

He set himself down in his chair and watched as she skipped across the bull pen to Tim's desk; a constant grin on her face. After calling Tony, Ziva and Ducky; he did his best to get Abby home.

"How can I sleep at a time like this Gibbs?"

"Time like this? Abs, he's gonna make a full recovery. You should able to sleep fine now."

She nodded. "Oh I know…but I'm just so excited."

He agreed. "Yeah. Guess it's been a while since we've had some good news."

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, well hopefully this is a sign of things to come."

* * *

Over the course of the next three months, Tony had become relatively efficient at computer skills; Ziva had learned a lot more about computer forensics and Abby was just about worn thin. Gibbs had enjoyed having fewer kids to look after; but was happy to hear Tim would be returning. After all, anything to take the edge off of DiNozzo was a blessing.

When Tim strode into the bull pen, Gibbs just about closed his eyes as Abby came racing through. Tony tried to catch Tim's fall, but it was inevitable. He and Ziva quickly helped McGee off the ground as Abby maintained her death grip. "Oh Timmy…I missed you so much…" She laid a big fat kiss on his lips before Tony interjected.

"Hey now, save that for later." He shook Tim's hand a smiled. "Good to have you back Probie."

"Good to be back Tony." He leaned into another kiss on the cheek, only this time from Ziva.

"Thank God you're back…I could only take so much more of DiNozzo…"

"I have feelings you know." Tony shot back.

"Do you?" Ziva had to laugh.

Gibbs then approached the group and watched as the three team members moved aside. "How you feel Tim?"

McGee managed a smile. "Good as new boss. Ready to get back to work."

"Good. Cuz you got a hell of a lot of catching up to do." He pointed to his desk and continued. "DiNozzo, David…start debriefing him on the lasts months cases…Abby I need you compiling all the work you've done in his absence as well." He clapped his hands. "Let's go people, we don't have all day."

The four couldn't help but smile. Gibbs always had a way of making any situation seem trivial. After a few minutes Tim was back at his desk and watched Gibbs shadow cast itself over him.

"You okay? Really."

Tim nodded. "I'm fine boss. Really."

Gibbs hid a smile. "Glad you're back. Missed you kid."

McGee mirrored his smile. "Ditto."

* * *

As Gibbs watched his whole team leave for the weekend later that night; he had to smile. He leaned back in his chair and played the events of the last few months over in his mind. It was then his gut started to churn and he reached for his phone. After dialing each member of his team, he had only one word of wisdom to share.

"Behave."


End file.
